ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Party: Starlight Kingdom
Disney Party: Starlight Kingdom is an upcoming Disney party game aired only on the Nintendo Switch in the Summer of 2026 of the Disney franchises developed by Hudson Soft and published by Disney Interactive Studios. The game is similar to Nintendo's Mario Party series up to four players and moving across a board game filled with variety of spaces. There are number of turns of doing each minigame of the categories of 4-player, 1 vs. 3, 2 vs. 2, battle, duel, and even boss minigames. Story A fairy princess, Fay, needs help from Mickey and the rest of the characters to help save their kingdom from a demon name Rumlar, and join in a huge adventure to explore and play party games. Characters (Voice Cast) * [[Bret Iwan|'Bret Iwan']] as Mickey Mouse * [[Lisa Breitman|'Lisa Breitman']] as Minnie Mouse * [[Tony Anselmo|'Tony Anselmo']] as Donald Duck * [[Tress MacNeille|'Tress MacNeille']] as Daisy Duck * [[Bill Farmer|'Bill Farmer']] as Goofy and Pluto * [[Jim Cummings|'Jim Cummings']] as Pete * [[David Tennant|'David Tennant']] as Scrooge McDuck from DuckTales * [[Danny Pudi|'Danny Pudi']] as Huey Duck from DuckTales * [[Ben Schwartz|'Ben Schwartz']] as Dewey Duck from DuckTales * [[Bobby Moynihan|'Bobby Moynihan']] as Louie Duck from DuckTales * [[Kate Micucci|'Kate Micucci']] as Webby Vanderquack from DuckTales * TBA as Fay * [[Miranda May|'Miranda May']] as Lou Hockhauser * [[Mallory James Mahoney|'Mallory James Mahoney']] as Destiny Baker * [[Raphael Alejandro|'Raphael Alejandro']] as Matteo Silva * [[Will Buie Jr.|'Will Buie Jr.']] as Finn Sawyer * [[Shelby Simmons|'Shelby Simmons']] as Ava * [[Scarlett Estevez|'Scarlett Estevez']] as Gwen Flores * [[Israel Johnson|'Israel Johnson']] as Noah Lambert * [[Raven-Symoné|'Raven-Symoné']] as Raven Baxter * [[Isaac Ryan Brown|'Isaac Ryan Brown']] as Booker Baxter-Carter * [[Navia Robinson|'Navia Robinson']] as Nia Baxter-Carter * [[Jason Maybaum|'Jason Maybaum']] as Levi Grayson * [[Sky Katz|'Sky Katz']] as Tess * [[Anneliese van der Pol|'Anneliese van der Pol']] as Chelsea Grayson * [[Dakota Lotus|'Dakota Lotus']] as Cooper "Coop" Wrather * [[Ruby Rose Turner|'Ruby Rose Turner']] as Cameron "Cami" Wrather * [[Ruth Righi|'Ruth Righi']] as Sydney Reynolds * [[Jackson Dollinger|'Jackson Dollinger']] as Young Max Reynolds * [[Sophie Pollono|'Sophie Pollono']] as Layne Reed * [[Suzi Barrett|'Suzi Barrett']] as Rachel Bennett-Blatt * [[Tobie Windham|'Tobie Windham']] as Byron Blatt * [[Kylie Cantrall|'Kylie Cantrall']] as Gabby Duran * [[Aimee Carrero|'Aimee Carrero']] as Princess Elena from Elena of Avalor * [[Mandy Moore|'Mandy Moore']] as Rapunzel from Tangled: The Series * [[Zachary Levi|'Zachary Levi']] as Eugene from Tangled: The Series * [[Eden Sher|'Eden Sher']] as Star Butterfly from Star vs. the Forces of Evil * [[Adam McArthur|'Adam McArthur']] as Marco Diaz from Star vs. the Forces of Evil * [["Weird Al" Yankovic|'"Weird Al" Yankovic']] as Milo Murphy from Milo Murphy's Law * [[Mekai Curtis|'Mekai Curtis']] as Zack Underwood from Milo Murphy's Law * [[Sabrina Carpenter|'Sabrina Carpenter']] as Melissa Chase Milo Murphy's Law * [[Ryan Potter|'Ryan Potter']] as Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6: The Series * [[Scott Adsit|'Scott Adsit']] as Baymax from Big Hero 6: The Series * [[Chris Houghton|'Chris Houghton']] as Cricket Green from Big City Greens * [[Marieve Herington|'Marieve Herington']] as Tilly Green from Big City Greens * [[Brenda Song|'Brenda Song']] as Anne Boochuny from Amphibia * [[Justin Felbinger|'Justin Felbinger']] as Sprig from Amphibia * [[Sarah Nicole Robles|'Sarah Nicole Robles']] as Luz from The Owl House * [[Wendie Malick|'Wendie Malick']] as Eda from The Owl House * [[Alex Hirsch|'Alex Hirsch']] as King from The Owl House * [[Amanda C. Miller|'Amanda C. Miller']] as Sprucia Salvaje from the Sprucia and Gilli series * [[Julie Maddalena|'Julie Maddalena']] as Gilli Salvaje from the Sprucia and Gilli series * [[Crispin Freeman|'Crispin Freeman']] as Isaak Salvaje from the Sprucia and Gilli series * [[Christine Marie Cabanos|'Christine Marie Cabanos']] as Fawn Salvaje from the Sprucia and Gilli series * [[Louis Tamone|'Louis Tamone']] as Prince Charles from the Sprucia and Gilli series * [[Stuart Allan|'Stuart Allan']] as Prince Arthur from the Sprucia and Gilli series * [[Abby Trott|'Abby Trott']] as Princess Bridget from the Sprucia and Gilli series * [[Olivia Holt|'Olivia Holt']] as Viola Miller from Viola the Approved Pop Star * [[Cree Summer|'Cree Summer']] as Monique Wilson from Viola the Approved Pop Star * TBA as Rumlar Minigames 4 player * Flower Maze - The flowers are blocking our path, race to see who gets to the exit. * Sky Swing- Try to swing the farthest by hovering to stay in the air for long before you land. * Tight Rope Momentum - Try to survive on a tight rope to the end of the platform of a circus * Fruit-ish Smoothie - Remember the fruit what the chef put in the mixer. However, if you get it wrong, you lose. * Bunny Scratcher - Looks like your bunny was bitten by a flee, scratch the itchy area of your bunny. * Geometric Shapes - Uh oh! There are giant shapes coming towards you, survive by dodging them or else you'll get squished by them. * Colorful Scheme - There's a magical mirror to look at your clothes change color, pick a different color from the other players to earn points. * Balance Bowl - All players are in balls to knock one of them out of the game, last person standing wins. * Shield or Yield - Defend yourselves to fight skeleton knights! When the skeleton attempts to attack, thrust it for your chance to earn points. You'll lose points if it hits you, whoever gets the most points wins. * Spot the Difference - Find an error out of four pictures, if you pick the wrong one, you'll waste time, be careful. The player who finds the most mistakes at the end wins. * Sky Picture - You're floating in a room for a picture, try to get in the camera's view and push your opponents out of the way to get points of three rounds. * Shrink-Ray Mayhem - Uh-oh! There's a giant shrinking ray to shrink you, try to avoid it by hiding behind the objects in the lab, the last person who doesn't get shrunk wins. * Keyboarders Ahoy! - You're on a ship full with keyboards?! The fun and quick thing is to grab the notes that are the actual color to win. 1 vs. 3 * Pow Light- Three players must use hammers to whack the solo player holding a light, the solo player must survive holding a light in 20 seconds. * Frog Leapers- It's a team where the solo player oneself and three players ride in frog jumpers try to hop to the finish line. * Plate 'n Perils - The solo player holds a small wooden tray containing a spiked ball to hit the three players in it. * Dancerobics- Memorize the solo player's movements of a dance battle. However, if one of the three players get three strikes in a row, he's/she's out. Survive the dance battle in five turns. * Lumber One Fan - Both teams are cutting logs for their own cabin, whoever cuts the most logs wins. * Inkzooka- Three players use octopus cannons to ink the solo player, the solo player must survive in 20 seconds to avoid getting inked three times. * Three Little Figs- The solo player's goal is to rotate a giant log that three players are on that leads them to the lava, all three players shall survive until time runs out. * Whirlpool Compacter- Yikes! * Rowdy Room- Three players must try to activate an object in the room with the solo player, the solo player must fix all objects before time runs out to win. * Hide and Go Boo! - The solo player has 4 chances to try to find all three players as ghosts hiding in each furniture to win. * Wishing Pond- It's a coin bonanza to grab many coins! The lone player is on a platform who is using a fishing rod to catch coins and three players swimming to get coins. * Pinball Bonanza - The three players are in the pinball game and one player uses a spike ball to hit them. * Butterfly Brigade- It's a butterfly catch game where one player uses a big net and the other three uses smaller ones to catch as many butterflies as you can, the team with the most butterflies win. 2 vs. 2 * Candy Royale - Both teams should use scales to drop the candy in their team color boxes to earn points, if a poison candy falls in a box, you'll lose points. The team who get the most points at the end wins. * Go and Dig It! - * Fortune of Scions - Both teams shall try to spin the dial and unlock the hidden treasure cave by using the symbols to use the code. The team that unlocks the code wins. * Boulder Rampage - Yikes! A giant boulder! Pump your cart fast as you can before the boulder crushes you, the team who makes it out of the tunnel wins. * Pogo Bouncers - Work as a team to bounce to the finish line by pressing the "A" button to bounce to the beat. * Shut Your Piehole - There's a regular hole in the pies, whoever fills up their own pies will win. * Party Poppers - * Let's Meet Up - Both teams shall pick each door to reach their partner to rendezvous with them to win. If you choose a wrong door, you'll waste time, so be careful. * Jigsaw Scramble - Both teams must finish their own puzzles first to win, you must take turns fixing the puzzle. * Sphere Rollers - Both teams in a hamster ball to roll together in an obstacle course to reach to the goal. * If Life Gives You Lemons... - Battle * Defuse It or Lose It - Each player should take turns to cut each wire on the giant bomb or if it explodes on you, you lose. Last person standing wins. * Miscalculating Around- * Cages of Doom- * Find that Face- * Teacup Spinners- * * Save a Coin, Urn a Coin - Duel * Stewpendous- * There's Something Amist- * Boss * Troblin's Mushroom Bounce- * Dragaconda's Electro-Wave- * Kurse's Cursed Tunes- * Rockmigs' Boulder Blast- * Bombgeist's Block Party- * Grim Sanguine's Trickery Cards of Luck- * Hawkeye's Arrow Navigation- * Rumlar's Chaotic Battle- Stages * Starlight Kingdom * Nile Shores * Ghostly House * Marauder Mountains * Clockworth Factory * Enswell City * Celestial Skies * Rumlar's Stormcloud Orbit Category:Video games Category:Party Video games Category:2025 Category:Disney Games Category:2020s Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Disney Interactive Studios Category:2026 Category:DuckTales Category:Sprucia and Gilli Category:Three Lionhearted Kats Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Viola the Approved Pop Star Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Tangled